Orchidbloom
Orchidbloom is a tall, muscular-built gray classic tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :In her youth, Orchidbloom had a very gorgeous pelt, but never was it glossy. To this day, it remains fuzzy, almost kit-like, despite it's short length. She still keeps up on her pelt, so it is still fairly nice looking. Her base coat is pale gray hue, something that can be described as a 'dusty' color, and is striped with darker gray classic tabby stripes. She is yet to receive any scars, despite her countless battles that she worked very hard in, but her skin doesn't seem to scar easy, thus generating no scars. On top of that, her fur tends to grow back rather quickly, showing that she is indeed a healthy cat. Orchidbloom also has a fair amount of white on her, with a white neck, tail tip, belly, muzzle, and paws. :Because of her ancestry and hard work, Orchidbloom has a tall and muscular build. Her bone structure is all but delicate, despite her fairly attractive appearance, and her fuzzy coat will occasionally hide her hard muscles. Orchidbloom can be described as a "long-bodied" cat due to her lengthy limbs, torso, and tail. Her most notable and probably most beautiful feature, however, is her unique eyes. They are a vibrant color, a sea-green, almost a turquoise color. She was actually named after her eyes, because even though her eyes were blue at birth (like all cats), they were oddly bright in color, just like a bright orchid. Orchidbloom also has high cheek bones and a larger lower jaw, a good tool for fighting. She also has powerful shoulders and webbed toes, thus making her a great swimmer. :There are many reasons why Orchidbloom is a great fisher and battler, and one of the reasons why are her claws. They are oddly long for a cat's, and are unable to fully retract. When she does sheathe them, about 1/4 of her claw continues to poke out of her paws. Orchidbloom is always sure to keep her claws sharp by sharpening them often on bark. Her teeth are surprisingly healthy looking, almost a perfect white in color, and are quite sharp. Her upper canines are also of an unusual length, and poke out of her lips a bit. Character :Orchidbloom is a kind soul, a very understanding individual who is a great shoulder to lean on. She enjoys conversing with others and reassuring them when they need help, and is a very motherly cat. She'd be great with kits, but unfortunately, her former mate was too impatient, and left her before they could have any. She, on the other hand, is extremely patient with a generally long fuse, unless facing direct aggression, especially direct aggression that conflicts with her opinion(s). Her long fuse and wisdom make her a good mentor, one with patience and determination to train young cats well. Sometimes, she's even quite skills at teaching those older than her, as she can be quite inspiring. Other than that, Orchidbloom holds her sweet personality, a cat who likes to take everyone under her wing. :But she has some spunk, nonetheless. Orchidbloom is stubborn to the core, especially when it comes to her opinion. She's a wise cat who likes to think things through, but her mind is quick. She doesn't take long to think things up, and was actually once a candidate for Medicine Cat with her knowledge. It's not necessarily that Orchidbloom thinks she's always right, rather she doesn't like others trying to degrade her or think lowly of her, and as a result, she can come off as extremely stubborn. With a longing to prove her worth, Orchidbloom will often do what she thinks is correct, therefore coming off as headstrong. To go with her bit of spunk, Orchidbloom is adventurous, and will be more than happy to take off on a journey. She won't, however, take off carelessly into something risky. If she doesn't know much about it, she will try to gather as much information as possible before heading out. Either way, adventures and stories make her very excited. :Despite her stubbornness, Orchidbloom is loyal to the core, especially to her clan and close friends. She will stick with just about anything until the end, especially her dreams, for she's quite the dreamer. Albeit loyal, Orchidbloom is a cat with a taste for humor, and enjoys to crack a joke every once in a while, especially if it'll help relax someone. This makes her a social cat who is very comfortable in most conversations, even when speaking with those of a higher rank. Sometimes, however, she can be seen as too comfortable in conversations, and some might consider this disrespectful to those of higher ranks. Orchidbloom doesn't see it this way, however. : Abilities :Alright, maybe Orchidbloom isn't the greatest land or tree hunter...but fishing? She's got you beat. As one of the few SoulClan fishers, Orchidbloom actually prides in this skill, even if it basically means she's only good at hunting one type of prey. Nonetheless, with her great amount of patience, she is an excellent hunter with fast and sharp claws. Despite being social, she can actually go silent while fishing, unless she's teaching another cat, but then she simply speaks in a whisper. Not only can Orchidbloom fish outside of the water, but in the water as well, much like a bear. :Because of her webbed toes, Orchidbloom is a terrific swimmer. She had such an 'unnatural' love for the water and what lived within it, for she fished and swam with her father a majority of her life, when she wasn't battle-training or working. In fact, Orchidbloom was in the water so much that her mother attempted to change her prefix to Fish-, and not many were sure whether this was as a joke, or if her mother was actually serious. Either way, Orchidbloom is a fantastic swimmer with powerful yet swift strokes. :When not swimming with her father, Orchidbloom worked hard at battle-training, for her mentor was a famed and skilled fighter. Thus, Orchidbloom took whatever chance she could to try to impress him and make him push her even harder. She enjoyed being pushed while battle-training, for it made her skills develop even further. Thanks to this hard work, Orchidbloom is a polished fighter, who uses her surprisingly great strength to her advantage. Her wisdom also makes her a great strategist, so this helps her fight as well. :What comes as a surprise is her swiftness. Although not the stealthiest of cats (she's quite loud when running), Orchidbloom is certainly one of the fastest. Her long legs come in handy, giving her long strides to quickly gain on her target. Her powerful shoulders that she gained from swimming also help, allowing her to push harder. But what's her weakness when it comes to running? She can run fast, but not too long, for her stamina is fairly poor. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Orchidkit was born to two warriors in SoulClan, where she continues to reside to this day. Her mother was an average warrior, but her father was one of the greatest, even a possible candidate for leader. His power and ambitions soon rubbed off on his single little daughter, for before long, she aspired to be a leader as well. :She was noted to be a very curious kit, and a dreamer to say the least. She'd often babble away to her mother about how much she wanted to be a leader, and how she'd have a kind mate and loving kits, just like her mother. This amused Orchidkit's mother, but she never attempted to derail her from her desired path. :As an apprentice, Orchidpaw received a respected warrior as her mentor, and was very much excited, hoping that her dream would actually come true. She happily told her father, but he, however, was quick to explain that her dreams were likely to be crushed. But stubborn Orchidpaw did not give up on her dream. She continued to train hard, and her father, eventually feeling bad, tried to make up for his cruel words by teaching his daughter how to fish. This quickly became a hobby of hers, and is something she loves to do to this day, for it reminds her of when her father made up with her. :It wasn't long before Orchidpaw met her knight in shining armor, the tom who she foolishly thought was her dream tom: Thunderpaw. In reality, he was an idiot in tin-foil. Something deep down told Orchidpaw to stay away from him, but she did not listen to it, and really, she should have. The two quickly got along well, and were often seen hanging out together. He also taught her some battle moves that his father taught him, for he had been a rogue with his father before moving to SoulClan. :She is apprenticed to the Clan leader, Larchstar, and does her best to serve him well and impress her Clan, so they believe she's worth their time. Orchidpaw, however, appears to suffer from nightmares that she can't shake off, and they occasionally force her to oversleep. This happens during a war with SunClan, and the guilty apprentice hurries out of the den. She finds Larchstar and asks if there's anything to do and if they can train, but he's busy with taking over the injured deputy's duties. She apologizes for oversleeping, and he's ok with it, and suggests she talk to someone else to find something to do. :Mothwhisker, although a bit off-put by the fact that Orchidpaw overslept through an entire battle, offers to take her outside of camp for hunting and perhaps even a little training. Excited, she happily accepts, and Creekpaw is quick to ask if he can tag along. Together, the three cats exit camp (while Orchidpaw remains very eager), while Thunderpaw watches her. At this, she blushes out of self-consciousness, and her energy level drops. Creekpaw notices and ask if she's ok, to which she responds that she is. Adulthood : Pedigree :Family Unknown Relationships Family :Family Unknown Love Interests :"o///o I-I think I'm a bit too young for...love." Friends Thunderpaw :"O-Ok, he's pretty cool....I-I low-key have a crush on him? Won't go finding me admitting that more than once...but, very very low-key, I can assure you. He's really fun to hang out with when he's not all full of himself, and I do find him kind of handsome...I just feel like Thunderpaw's really dedicated to our relationship, and the way he looks at me...he makes me feel like more than a wallflower." ::Orchidpaw has a very small crush on Thunderpaw, and doesn't seem to be fully aware of the great feelings he has for her. For now, she considers him strictly a friend, and is unsure about what their future holds. Perhaps she can see him at as a mate, but at the same time, she sees him only as a friend. His conceited nature is rather unattractive in Orchidpaw's opinion, although when he isn't focusing on himself, she can find him rather pleasant to be around. Enemies : Notable Larchstar :"He's a pretty fine mentor, despite his constant struggles with balancing between training me, and working with the Clan. But of course, that's very understandable. I admire my mentor for his loyalty to his Clan and willingness to lay everything down for us, but...at the same time, there's something very off about him. I can't quite lay a paw on it, but it's none of my business. His business is his own." ::Orchidpaw admires her mentor for his great dedication to his clan and undeniable loyalty, although it always hurt her that his time for her and their training was limited. Yet, she also understood, seeing that he was the Clan leader, and had to make time for both her and Clan requirements. She respects him for being capable of keeping up with all the work, however, she does find a strangeness about him. Orchidpaw can't quite put a paw on it, but there's something off-putting about Larchstar. Quotes "Understood, thank you, Larchstar. Hope things go steadier for you." -- Orchidpaw to Larchstar, SoulClan/Roleplay/Archive 1 Images Life Other Character Pixels Trivia * Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:SoulClan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Warrior